thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Recusant-class light destroyer
*Armored Assault Tanks (30) *''Sheathipede-''class shuttle (1) |Crew =300 |Passengers =40,000 deactivated battle droids |Cargo capacity = |Cargo Handling Systems = |Consumables = |Other Systems =Droid Fighter Clips (240) |Year Introduced =21 BBY |Availability =New CIS Armed Forces |Hangars =2 hangars (for Droid Fighters) |Role =*Destroyer *Command Ship *Light destroyer *Frigate *Cruiser |aff =*Confederacy of Independent Systems **Confederate Navy *New Confederacy of Independent Systems **New Confederate Navy |Manufacturer = Fresian Factories}} The 'Recusant-''class light destroyer' or the Commerce Guild Destroyer or sometimes called the Separatist Destroyer and also referred to as the '''Recusant-class warship 'is a Confederate Warship for the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars and later a New Confederacy Warship used by Admiral Trench during ''The Last of the Droids ''era. Characteristics Before the Clone Wars The ''Recusant-''class light destroyer was mostly controlled by an automated droid brain during the early stages of the Clone Wars. This later proved to be a problem, as the droid brain has slower reaction time and often this caused it to run into other ships. Later, during the Clone Wars era, heroic Grievous and other Leaders of the Confederacy had droids command the ship to prevent any more collisions. Weapons The ''Recusant-''class light destroyer has lighter armament than the other CIS ships. It is armed with oversized guns, similar to the ''Munificent-''class star frigate. It also has a heavy turbolaser on its prow. Additional weapons include four heavy turbolaser cannons, six heavy turbolaser turrets, five turbolaser cannons, thirty Dual Laser Cannons, twelve dual light laser cannons and sixty point-defense laser cannons. This makes the ''Recusant powerful during battles. 1-8 Recusant-''class light destroyers can easily overpower a [[Imperial-I class Star Destroyer|''Imperial-I class Star Destroyer]]. Control Bridge The Recusant-''class light destroyer's control bridge is located in the front of the warship similar to the ''Munificent-''class star frigate. Under the bridge, the ''Recusant has a Dual Laser Cannon that protects the bridge from being destroyed. Inside the Recusant's bridge, the ship is very similar to the Munificent but still a little different. The bridge has 8 Driver Battle Droids manning it. The Recusant-''class has a chair for T-series tactical droids, Super Tactical Droids, and OOM Commander Battle Droids. Sometimes modified ''Recusant-''classes won't have a chair. Instead the commanders will have to stand. Complement While it wasn't meant to perform ground assault, the ''Recusant-''class light destroyer is able to carry 40,000 B1 Battle Droids, 240 Droid Fighters, 30 Armored Assault Tanks and 1 CIS Shuttle. It is also able to carry one C-9979 Landing Craft under the hull of the ship prepared for very quick landing. Role The ''Recusant-''class light destroyer is mainly a destroyer, light destroyer, cruiser, and a frigate. It can also serve as a Command Ship for commanders of battles. Notable ''Recusants *[[Grievous's Recusant-class light destroyer|Grievous's Recusant-''class light destroyer]] *Unidentified Recusant-class Command Ship *Unidentified Recusant-class light destroyer (Coruscant) *[[Unidentified Recusant-class light destroyer (Mustafar)|''Recusant of Mustafar]] History The Clone Wars ''The Last of the Droids'' Appearances * * * * Category:New Confederacy Warships Category:Confederacy Warships